Carol Tyler
Carol Tyler aka C. Tyler'Chrislip, Bruce. "Talking with Tyler," The Comics Reporter (March 12, 2006). (born November 20, 1951 in Chicago, Illinois) is an award-winning American painter, educator, comedian, and Eisner nominated cartoonist known for her autobiographical stories. Background Born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, Tyler became interested in the underground comics movement while pursuing a master's degree in painting at Syracuse University in the early 1980s. This interest brought her to San Francisco, where she met and later had a child with the cartoonist Justin Green.Ramos, Steve. "Drawn to Be an Artist: Clifton cartoonist Carol Tyler is a late bloomer". ''Cincinnati CityBeat (August 31, 2005). Her first comics publication was the 1987 story "Uncovered Property", in Weirdo. Tyler's short slice-of-life stories and her distinctive artwork brought her critical attention as one of a growing number of female artists shaping the direction of underground/alternative comics in North America in the 1980s; she appeared in the influential feminist anthologies Wimmen's Comix and Twisted Sisters. Her first solo book, The Job Thing, was published in 1993. Studs Terkel called it ". . . a beaut!" Previously known mostly for black-and-white drawings, the change in technology in the 1990s allowed for her to incorporate more color into her comics. She produced short comics for publications including Zero Zero, Drawn and Quarterly, LA Weekly and Pulse!. Also in the 90s, Tyler (under the alias '''Marion Linthead) performed comedy with the Rick & Ruby Patio Show at LA’s Comedy Store. Her second solo work Late Bloomer, with an introduction by Robert Crumb, was published by Fantagraphics in 2005. It's a career highlight collection including both previously published and new material. In his foreword, R. Crumb says, "She's tops in my book. One of the best artists alive and working in the comics medium. Her work has the extremely rare quality of authentic HEART. Hers are the only comics that ever brought me to the verge of tears."Crumb, R. introduction, Late Bloomer (Fantagraphics, 2005). Ms. Tyler's current project is a trilogy. You'll Never Know is her search for the truth about what happened to her father during World War II, and also about the damage his war had on her future relationships. Book I: A Good & Decent Man was released in May 2009. Book II: Collateral Damage was released in July, 2010.Tyler interview,"Around Cincinnati," 91.7 WVXU Cincinnati. Accessed July 7, 2010. Tyler lives in Cincinnati and teaches a very lively and popular class on comics, graphic novels & sequential art at the University of Cincinnati College of Design, Architecture, Art, and Planning. She has brought her current book theme, military service, into the classroom.Reilly, M.B. "Arts Innovation for the 21st Century: Instructor Makes Serious Use of Comics to Help Veterans," University of Cincinnati News (March 3, 2009).Reilly, M.B. "Just in Time for Memorial Day: UC Arts Leadership Brings 'Comic Relief' to Veterans," University of Cincinnati News (May 19, 2009)."Student Artists Tell Veterans' Tales" (archive.org), The American Legion official website. Published 11 Jun 2009. Archived 28 Jun 2009. "Carol Tyler and Students @ American Legion HQ" YouTube playlist. Videos posted 09 Aug 2009. Playlist created 16 Sept 2017. Ms. Tyler is also a Residency artist in the Arts Learning Program with the Ohio Arts Council."Residency Artist - Visual Arts: Carol Tyler," Ohio Arts Council. Accessed July 7, 2010. Awards In 1988, Tyler was awarded the inaugural Dori Seda Memorial Award for Best New Female Cartoonist of the Decade from Last Gasp.Carol Tyler bio, Fantagraphics website. In 1995, Tyler's piece "The Hannah Story", published in Drawn and Quarterly, was nominated for an Eisner Award. You'll Never Know, Book I has been nominated for many award in the comics industry, including two Eisner Award nominations (Best writer/artist non-fiction and Best Painter/Multimedia Artist).2010 Eisner Award Nominations Bibliography Solo projects * You'll Never Know: Book II: “Collateral Damage”. Fantagraphics, 2010. * You'll Never Know: Book I: “A Good and Decent Man”. Fantagraphics, 2009. *''Late Bloomer''. Fantagraphics Books, 2005. *''The Job Thing''. Fantagraphics Books, 1993. Contributed to *''Weirdo'' *''Wimmen's Comix'' *''Street Music'' *''Zero Zero'' *Mineshaft Magazine *''Prime Cuts'' *''LA Weekly'' *''Drawn and Quarterly'' *Tower Records’ Pulse! External links *Official Site * Wolk, Douglas. [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/06/07/books/review/Wolk-t.html "What Did You Do in the War, Dad?" New York Times (June 5, 2009).] Sources Category:American creators Category:Cartoonists Category:Underground comix Category:1951 Births